El Clan de los Cazadores de Lunas Rojas
by Lau Ltima
Summary: ¿En que momento el cazador se convierte en el monstruo que caza? El clan Uchiha: cazadores de monstruos. El clan Hyūga: exorcistas. Orgullosos por siglos de cumplir sus destinos se verán acorralados por algo más grande que sus propias vidas.
1. La justicia para el ajusticiador

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump y Tokyo TV.

Yo solo uso su mundo para hacer disparates que me diviertan y diviertan a la gente.

Tú lees y sabes que es sin ánimos de lucro.

**El Clan de los Cazadores de Lunas Rojas**

{๏{**Lau Ltima**}๏}

**Capítulo Uno**

**La justicia para el ajusticiador**

Shisui Uchiha siempre pensó en sí mismo como un prototipo de juventud, experiencia y talento perfecto. La modestia no era una cualidad suya, y mucho menos del clan, nunca había mostrado sencillez cuando le alababan y no tenía pensado empezar en esos momentos, menos aún frente a un grupo de bestias sobre las cuales él tenía poder de terminar sus miserables vidas. Escuchó pacientemente cada palabra, cada oración vulgar en construcción gramatical que pretendía adularlo para lograr algo de misericordia, pero no funcionaría con él. Así como tampoco la estrategia para ganar tiempo hasta que la luna llena se alzara en el cielo. Simplemente era inconcebible que esos monstruos pensaran que era tan ingenuo como para caer en ese juego de labia.

La manada era pequeña, por eso había ido solo pero lo que le causó mucha extrañeza era que el número y edad de machos, demasiados jóvenes en edad fértil. En el grupo de ocho, solo había dos hembras, una demasiado vieja y otra demasiado niña. Ahí había algo extraño y esperaba descubrirlo en los inmediatos diez o quince minutos cuando mucho, pues tampoco era un suicida que dejaría a la noche llegar con tanto espécimen masculino que duplicaba su tamaño añadiendo fauces y garras.

Entrecerró los ojos, respiró profundo, acarició muy suavemente la culata de su pistola ahí frente a todos. Se generó un silencio irrompible como el acero mismo que daba forma a una estructura de refugio para aquellos infelices, ni siquiera debían de recurrir a su intelecto humano para saber lo que eso significaba, la niña se agazapó entre los brazos de la vieja.

Mientras Shisui contaba el tiempo transcurrido, el último rayo escarlata del sol se filtraba por entre los cristales rotos de las ventanas.

El joven sonrió con un gesto tétrico volviendo a abrir los ojos reflejando su creciente necesidad de sangre, tenía un gusto morboso por disparar justo cuando la transformación iniciaba, cuando el crujido de los huesos empezaba su desquician sinfonía y los alaridos de las bestias emergían de gargantas mutadas entremezclando ecos, gruñidos, las ropas rasgadas, los golpes contundentes contra todo o que se interpusiera en el camino.

Daban lástima.

Cientos de años de caminar sobre la tierra y su transformaciones seguían igual de grotescas, y más repulsión le causaba que no importaba cuán viejos fueran, al final no eran más que animales desagradables a los que había que frenar de una forma u otra.

Levantó el arma, disparó una vez, acertó en el hombro derecho de quién había estado hablando con él, por decir de alguna manera a la sarta de mierda con la que le estuvo mareando desde que llegara. Y el tiro en ese lugar nada tenía que ver con mala puntería, más bien era porque no quería matarle rápido, seis machos jóvenes, un cachorro y una vieja ciega. él podía darse el lujo de solo usar ocho balas para acabar con aquello, pero no era así cómo el hacía las cosas, él iba a usar un cartucho completo por cada uno. Su confiable y casi arquetípica _desert eagle_ con expansor de tiro vibraba en su mano con cada disparo siempre en el mismo orden: hombro derecho, rodilla izquierda, hígado, pie derecho, pulmón izquierdo, muslo derecho y cabeza justamente entrando por el ojo, cualquiera estaba bien, pero solo por el ojo.

Los alaridos se intensificaron maldiciendo su nombre en ecos cavernosos y ya poco humanos, la mano que no disparaba tenía listo el siguiente cartucho para reemplazar apenas se hubiera terminado el primero que caería al suelo al mismo tiempo que el pesado cuerpo a medio transformar.

Realmente amaba su trabajo.

Estruendos, rugidos, gruñidos, el eco de las vogas a punto de caer…

Empezó a moverse fuera del alcance de la estructura en caso de que se cayera, incluso le dio el gusto a uno de ellos de hacerle creer que lo había tomado por sorpresa obligándolo a rodar por el suelo para alejarse. Después le dio el disparo correspondiente en el pulmón.

Cambio de cartucho, las garras grotescas, aún no definidas completamente pasaron cerca de su rostro pero ni siquiera pudieron dejarle sentir en la nariz el tacto áspero. Disparó en el ojo.

En algún momento solo quedaba la joven cría, la vieja a su lado se retorcía por la alergia mortal que le causaba la plata contaminando su sangre.

El metal siguió crujiendo.

—Siete balas para ti es un desperdicio, ahora que lo pienso.

La pequeña se retorcía más brutalmente que los adultos, su falta de peso no podía competir con la fuerza empleada durante el cambio, sus delgados brazos saltaban de un lado a otro sin poder afianzarse a nada, la cabeza iba atrás y adelante, chillaba más que gruñir y sus costillas expandiéndose asemejaban todo su torso a un gran corazón que palpitaba.

Shisui rió, la escena le pareció en demasía cómica, pensó incluso en dejarla acabar, nunca había visto un cachorro de esas cosas, principalmente porque ninguno que era mordido a esa edad, sobrevivía la primera luna, los mataba su propia transformación. Bajó la pistola, miraba embelesado el vello cubrir su piel poco a poco, un pelaje suave, color chocolate y dorado, golpeándose con todo, azotando su espalda contra el muro y luego irse de frente al suelo sin poner las manos que se retorcían en ángulos imposibles. Sangraba de la boca, los dientes de leche habían caído de sus encías dando paso a los colmillos, pequeños y muy blancos, pero demasiados par una boca tan pequeña que no terminaba de adaptar la forma del hocico, y se amontonaban, un pedazo de su lengua también salió despedido con un nuevo movimiento de la cabeza.

Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar y se rompió su concentración al tomar la llamada, no sin antes dispararle en la cabeza de una buena vez.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Ya estás en la madriguera?

—Sí, de hecho acabo de darle al último.

—Explícame porque demonios entonces tengo dos llamadas de auxilio describiendo a un monstruo atacando un establo a medio kilómetro de donde tengo la señal de tu teléfono.

— ¿Medio kilómetro hacia dónde?

—Sur. Itachi va para allá, si no exageraron no solo es un alfa, podría ser un "doble especial"

—Para allá voy, ya decía que era muy raro, ninguno de estos era un macho alfa.

Dejó aquella bodega, la plata quemaría sus cuerpos hasta desaparecerlos por completo, así que no tenía porqué preocuparse porque hallaran los cadáveres, subió a su motocicleta y emprendió la marcha.

Fue sobre el muelle, pasando por otras bodegas desiertas en ese embarcadero abandonado que los pescadores ya no frecuentaban porque era el desagüe de las fábricas. El hipódromo estaba en esa ruta, entonces lo del establo cobraba sentido.

El lugar era tranquilo, y de cualquier forma era imposible no ver una enorme criatura peluda, color negro de ojos rojos. Estaba oscuro, la criatura ya lo había visto pero no hacía ademán de quererlo atacar, solo jadeaba, enseñaba sus dientes.

—No es bueno…— murmuró Shisui comprendiendo que si no lo había atacado era porque estaba… pensando…

Despacio acercó la mano al faro de la motocicleta para levantarlo e iluminar. La bestia se irguió sobre sus patas traseras recibiendo la luz sobre su cuerpo del que colgaban pedazos de piel, dejando entre ver carne putrefacta, algunos vendajes mugrientos.

—Doble especial…

Debió saltar para evitar que le cayera encima y rodó otro tramo para toma runa prudencial distancia, no obstante el otro ya se había girado lanzando las garras para rebanarle, las evadió por poco, pero ya estaba disparando sabiendo que era inútil la carga de plata, no era un licántropo ordinario, además de ser un monstruo sarnoso, daba la estúpida casualidad de que ya estaba muerto y su cuerpo reanimado no reaccionaba ni al dolor ni a la maldita alergia.

Había que quemarlo, y sus cenizas mezclarlas con sal.

Pero no tenía con qué incendiarlo y menos sal a la mano. Lo que en sí era más que nada su culpa ya que era obligatorio cargarla como "equipo básico".

Sabiendo que necesitaba esperar a Itachi que cargaba con todos esos artilugios, decidió hacer tiempo corriendo, si se mantenía en espacios pequeños no habría problema por la enorme diferencia de velocidades en las que él sin duda perdería en carrera a campo abierto.

Justo estaba por entrar al primer callejón formado por dos bodegas cuando la enorme criatura cayó al frente suyo abriendo su hocico a un tamaño descomunal.

Itachi frenó la motocicleta cuando descubrió la de Shisui en el piso con las luces encendidas. Bajó sacando una garrafa de la mochila del equipaje y su pistola en la otra. Escuchó el poderoso rugido y corrió hasta donde provenía.

Shisui estaba en el suelo, sangrando profusamente desde la cabeza. La bestia le miró y saltó sobre él, pero Itachi arrojó la garrafa y disparó incendiando, el líquido inflamado salpicó el enorme cuerpo y las llamas se abrazaron a su pelaje con rapidez. Itachi pasó de largo hasta donde su primo yacía agonizante con la mitad de su cara desgarrada.

—Shisui…

— ¿Eché todo a perder?

—Sí.

—Lo sabía, algo no me olía bien…— dijo con dificultad, luchando con el dolor.

—Sabías que no podías estar solo con el arma

—¿Qué importa ya? Anda Itachi, acaba con esto, hoy hay luna roja es cuestión de tiempo antes de que cambie…

Itachi asintió, levantó su pistola y disparó en la cabeza, la bala entrando por el único ojo que ún le quedaba, después lo arrastró hasta su motocicleta, usaría la gasolina para quemarlo, no había sido mordido por un lobo ordinario…

Miró a todos lados, donde debiera estar la hoguera con el asesino de su primo, no había nada, ni siquiera un cadáver.

**Fin de capítulo uno**

{๏{**Lau Ltima**}๏}


	2. La última bala de plata

**El Clan de los Cazadores de Lunas Rojas**

{๏{**Lau Ltima**}๏}

**Capítulo Dos**

**La última bala de plata**

Mikoto era una madre tranquila y amorosa. Aunque más joven podría haberse considerado un caso de violencia y rebeldía intensa, aquellos días pertenecían al pasado y en el presente, la imagen de ella limpiando la boca de su pequeño hijo de seis años era lo más normal del mundo, aunque el mismo chiquillo se empeñara en no dejarla y hacerlo por su cuenta ante lo que él consideraba como apropiado para no ser más tratado como niño.

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir con mi hermano? — reclamaba poniendo resistencia a la toalla húmeda que se restregaba por su cara.

—Aún eres muy pequeño, Sasu-chan, cuando crezcas.

— ¡Pero si ya crecí! ¡Mira la marca de mi puerta!

Mikoto rió un poco y quedando satisfecha con el resultado de la limpieza lo dejó en paz.

—Sí que has crecido, pero aún te falta, tu padre ha prometido llevarte cuando cumplas doce años ¿Recuerdas?

— ¡No es justo! ¡Mi hermano ya lo acompañaba a mi edad!

—Pero las cosas han cambiado… no es seguro.

Sasuke hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos desviando la mitrada de donde estaba su madre pretendiendo consolarlo.

—Es otra forma de decir que me considera débil.

—No, Sasu-chan, él no lo ve así, él sabe que cuando crezcas serás un digno miembro del clan, pero por el momento tienes deberes que hacer ¿No es así?

El pequeño asintió sin convencimiento real, solamente para complacer a su madre, así que se retiró para subir a su habitación y terminar sencillas labores que le dejaban en la escuela elemental, sencillas porque todo eso su madre se lo había enseñado ya.

Mikoto, por su parte, una vez atendido el pequeño refrigerio que le preparaba a Sasuke para cuando regresaba recogerle de la escuela, volvió a meterse a la cocina, había empezado a hacer la lista de compras para la cena cuando se vio interrumpida por una llamada telefónica, a su vez, cortó la llamada porque su hijo regresaba, pero estaba tentada a regresarla para saber qué era eso tan importante que requería la presencia de todos los miembros del clan en el templo Nakano.

Regresó la vista a la libreta intentando recapitular en dónde se había quedado, dejando de lado la preocupación que le daba el presentimiento de que el pequeño secreto del clan se hubiera revelado y de ahí la emergencia. Pero era imposible, si algo sucediera Fugaku le informaría primeramente a ella. Igualmente podía ser un chisme sin fundamento de su tía, pero ella también había notado mucho movimiento, los más jóvenes estaban inquietos y procuraban regresar todos, todas las noches, no separarse mucho, mantener todo el equipo en regla.

La muerte de Shisui Uchiha había sido un duro golpe, muchos no aprobaban la decisión de Itachi de haberle liquidado, recalcaron que hubiera sido preferible que le capturara, que su muerte era innecesaria, pero también estaban los que simplemente creían que si había nacido el monstruo capaz de vencer a Shisui, tendrían que mover sus piezas más rápido.

Ella en lo personal apoyaba a su hijo mayor, una abominación en la sangre del clan era imperdonable.

Fingiendo que no le daba mucha importancia se acomodó el cabello y prosiguió con su lista, harían par de cosas más antes de marcharse al supermercado, tal vez llevaría a Sasuke, harían una buena cena y esperaría que todo saliese de acuerdo al plan.

Ya para la noche, aún con la mente enturbiada por la llamada de su vieja tía a la que "le dolían los huesos" en señal de mal presentimiento, recibió a su esposo animosa como siempre. él era un buen hombre, todo lo que ella consideraba como modelo de virilidad y seguridad, por eso se había casado con él, pero el doble trabajo le hacía tener un mal humor crónico. No lo culpaba. Capitán de policía de día, cazador de monstruos por la noche, dormía unas horas por la madrugada -si tenía suerte- y volver a empezar. Desde que Itachi había entrado como efectivo, había podido descansar un poco, pero en definitiva no era un hombre que relegara responsabilidades, por eso ella misma tampoco era de las que tomaban armas a menos que la situación lo requiriera.

Estaba orgullosa y feliz de su familia, así que tenía que esmerarse mucho para demostrarlo con suculentas cenas, abundantes almuerzos, un hogar agradable al que pudieran llegar.

Recibió la maleta y el saco, poniéndolos en el armario del vestíbulo, Fugaku al regresar del trabajo, iba invariablemente iba como primera escala a tomar un baño, su esposa tenía siempre la bañera con agua caliente justo a la hora en la que él llegaba, salvo cuando la llamaba para decirle que estaba demorado, pero siempre lo hacía con suficiente anticipación.

Subieron juntos en silencio por las escaleras, el se adelanto a la recámara matrimonial, ella se desvió un poco para avisar a Sasuke que su padre ya estaba en casa y cenarían en cuanto él se bañara. Lo encontró hojeando un viejo libro que hablaba de las crónicas más antiguas del clan y los primeros monstruos que se pudieron identificar.

—Tal vez papá no quiera hablar conmigo, pero para cuando quiera hacerlo, voy a sorprenderlo.— dijo en voz baja pero su madre le escuchó.

—Estoy segura de que así será.

Lo dejó solo para ir con su esposo, él ya estaba en la tina, con los ojos cerrados, relajándose un poco mientras el agua le llegaba al pecho. Solícitamente se arrodilló afuera y empezó a masajear sus hombros, casi permanentemente endurecidos.

—Itachi dice que rastreó al lobo que atacó a Shisui. El infeliz ronda la zona norte, pero es difícil ubicarlo por completo, solo tenemos perros destrozados.

—La luna llena es hasta mañana ¿Saldrán esta noche?

—Sí. Tenemos motivos para pensar que es capaz de mantener su transformación sin control de la luna.

—Pero eso…

—Sí… No es tan fuerte, pero es un indicativo de que no somos los únicos, querida.

Mikoto se detuvo clavando la mirada la suelo.

— ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

Fugaku negó con la cabeza.

—Pero lo sospechan, ninguno de mi cazadores es novato, sabes que al algo extraño en las calles. Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo noten, por eso tengo que acabar con él antes de que se salga de control, es una provocación.

Mikoto se puso de pie para asegurar bien la puerta del baño y regreso junto a la bañera, pero esta vez quedando de frente.

— ¿Te molesta?— le preguntó mientras se desabrochaba la blusa.

—… No…

La mujer terminó de desnudarse y se metió a la bañera con él, sentándose encima y abrazándolo.

—Nos estamos jugando mucho.— susurró.

—Es por el bien del clan, y de la ciudad también.

Ella suspiró, el agua se estaba enfriando y tal vez la cena también, pasó un largo rato antes de que decidieran salir y dejar de postergar lo que de todos modos tenía que ocurrir. La cena transcurrió en silencio, Sasuke ni siquiera hizo el intento de empezar la conversación, miraba su plato con resignación disimulada con apetito. Sabía que ni siquiera Itachi quería hablar, y eso que él siempre se mostraba amable y paciente, aunque estuviera muy cansado siempre encontraba un rato para escucharle parlotear lo que había aprendido. Terminaron, dieron las gracias, Mikoto los besó a amagos y los despidió en la puerta.

—Vamos arriba, Sasu-chan.

El niño se dejó conducir dócilmente, le iría a acostar y ella miraría la televisión un rato mientras recosía la ropa de su esposo e hijo, que casi siempre regresaba llena de arañazos y desgarres, y con el sueldo de policía (aunque fuera capitán) no era como si pudieran comprar ropa todos los días y mantener las costosas municiones que empleaban en su trabajo nocturno.

Tal como era siempre, Mikoto le besó, le arropó, apagó la luz y salió. Escuchó sus pasos hasta su habitación, el sonido del televisor encendido.

Sasuke se levantó, vistiéndose en silencio y sacando de debajo de su cama su propio equipo que había armado a escondidas, era una mochila pequeña, pero servía a su fines. Abrió la ventana y con todo el cuidado que pudo bajó a través de un viejo árbol que descansaba muy cerca del tejado, tomó su bicicleta que había dejado estratégicamente colocada lo más cerca de la puerta desde la tarde en que estuvo dando unas vueltas en ella y se aventuró a salir de la seguridad del barrio.

Rápidamente pedaleó para alejarse, había sido muy cuidadoso para espiar a su padre, pero estaba segur de que había una presa en la zona norte de la ciudad, cerca de donde estaban los depósitos de chatarra.

Tenía seis años, cierto, pero él no era un niño ordinario y se lo iba a recordar a su papá para que al fin, lo reconociera tan valioso como a Itachi.

Sonrió imaginando su victoria, si él tenía un arma solo tenía que usarla, sabía como hacerlo, Itachi le había enseñado mucho antes de que su padre le explicara porqué tenia que salir todas las noches así que no fallaría.

Aceleró el movimiento de sus piernas, ubicaba la zona porque Naruto, su mejor amigo vivía no muy lejos de ahí, y su madre era una mujer escandalosa que deseaba con toda su alma desaparecer ese depósito de chatarra o cuando menos, mandarlo muy lejos de su casa. Fueron cerca de veinte minutos los que pasaron cuando empezó a escuchar disparos.

¡Apenas y llegaba a tiempo!

Rápidamente se bajo y abrió su mochila preparándose, corrió en dirección a los estallidos pero se sorprendió mucho de notar que su padre y hermano no estaban solo, había otros tíos y primos ahí, todo intentando darle a una cosa deforme que se movía velozmente entre las carcazas de los autos oxidados, lanzaban maldiciones, se insultaban, se echaban la culpa unos y otros pero no dejaban de disparar. Así que pensó en unírseles.

— ¡Sasuke!— gritó Fugaku casi enseguida, su adiestrado oído había detectado un tirador más y dio con él rápidamente ya que no estaba en un punto seguro.

— ¡Sasuke!— volvió a gritar corriendo hasta donde estaba él,la fuerza del disparo hacía que sus brazos se tensaran hacia atrás pero el niño estaba decidido a no soltar el arma.

En ese momento, un aullido resonó en el viento, las balas siguieron volando con mayor intensidad, de entre los coches abandonados, entre los fierros retorcidos emergió un enorme lobo con el pelaje quemado hasta la piel exponiendo carne negra a la que se aferraban aún algunas moscas, sus ojos rojos destellaron furia asesina, las balas entraban entre sus músculos pero sin ningún efecto.

— ¡Es el que atacó a Shisui!— exclamó Itachi reconociéndolo al instante.

— ¡Hay que traer fuego!

Pero aún ni siquiera terminaba de hablar cuando saltó sobre ellos en medio de una lluvia ascendente de plata, cayendo con todo su peso sobre Fugaku Uchiha que apenas ya pudo apartar a su hijo pequeño de un empujón.

La bestia abrió mucho sus hocico, lo suficiente para que la cabeza del hombre alcanzara y la arrancara en una sola mordida, el baño de gasolina lo alcanzó, de una patada alejó a Itachi, con otro zarpazo derribó a otros dos hombres y alcanzó finalmente a su objetivo enseñando muy de cerca sus dientes amarillento, las encina incoadas y moradas, su aliento a podredumbre.

Sasuke gritó como lo había hecho en toda su vida, pero cuando la mordida lo alcanzó en su costado simplemente por el dolor se desmayó.

Lanzaron el fuego y más gasolina, Sasuke fue tomado por su hermano mientras los otros evitaban que la criatura escapara, asegurándose que se calcinaría por completo, pero ya no hubo mas gruñidos, en ese momento, empezó a reír con una risa desquiciada, como si hubiera un hombre loco debajo de esas carnes podridas de monstruo, finalmente cedió al fuego…

—Le ha mordido.— sentenció un muchacho recogiendo su pistola que había volado no muy lejos de ahí.

— ¡Le ha mordido!— repitió cargando el arma.

—No te atrevas…— murmuró Itachi abrazando con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano.

— ¡Tú mismo decidiste que hacer! ¿No? ¡Como con Shisui!

— ¡No!

Itachi se irguió completamente, arma en mano mientras sostenía a Sasuke, inconsciente, recargado en su hombro con la otra.

—A ver a ver, muchachos ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Un hombre alto se puso de pie limpiándose la sangre d la boca que le había salido luego de que el lobo se lanzara encima suyo.

— ¡Sasuke fue mordido! ¡Tiene que ser sacrificado!

— ¡No lo permitiré!

— ¿Y porqué a Shisui sí?— chilló el otro.

—Tranquilos, dime, Itachi-kun ¿Serías capaz de todo por proteger a tu hermano aunque él mismo te asesine mañana?

El muchacho permaneció serio, sin retroceder ni bajar la guardia.

—Sí.

— ¿Incluso sabiendo que como es tan pequeño podría morir durante su primera transformación, y todo sería en vano?

—Correría el riego…

— ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¡Qué demonios estás diciendo…!

Pero no terminó de hablar, cayó sobre sus rodillas, muerto por un disparo en la garganta, los demás tardaron en reaccionar, en entender que ese hombre, su propio compañero había matado a uno de los suyos en defensa de un niño ahora maldito.

— ¡Pero qué…!

Itachi disparó, de nuevo el tío, Itachi, los dos juntos…

El grupo de doce fue eliminado.

—Entonces ya has decidido.— murmuró el hombre.

—Y no hay vuelta atrás, ni es posible dejar el trabajo sin terminar.

Itachi se quedó quieto un instante, congelado por lo que acababa de hacer, pero el gimoteó de Sasuke lo regresó a la realidad, tenía que llevarlo a la casa y evitar que siguiera sangrando, calmarle la fiebre, encerrarlo antes de mañana.

Y su madre...

—Vamos, Itachi-kun, a esta hora hay poca gente en el barrio, será mejor que lo hagamos uno a uno para facilitarnos el trabajo. Aunque voy a cuidarte las espaldas y las de Sasuke, tengo mis propios intereses...

Itachi volvió a sentirse lento.

—Sí, Madara-san...

**Fin de capítulo dos**

{๏{**Lau Ltima**}๏}

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Higurashi Fanfiction Studios**

**El gran Kaiosama**

**Kusubana Yoru**

**LovelyLeon**


	3. La maldición de los gemelos

**El Clan de los Cazadores de Lunas Rojas**

{๏{**Lau Ltima**}๏}

**Capítulo Tres**

**La maldición de los gemelos**

Con el sol brillante de la primavera, el jardín de la gran casa Hyūga se volvía frondoso y brillante, la hierva crecía hasta diez centímetros antes de que el jardinero interviniera, las flores abrían, los árboles estaban llenos de pájaros que trinaban. Incluso el estanque parecía más hermoso que de costumbre reflejando el sol, lanzando brillos que hacían parecer que todo era una ilusión.

—Shion-chan…

Ante el tímido llamado una niña de cabello rubio giró la vista hacia atrás deteniéndose en su carrera, otra niña, increíblemente parecida pero con el cabello oscuro corría avanzaba con pasos medidos.

—No deberíamos salir de la casa…— susurró con determinación, para no delatarse no había gritado, pero mantenía la convicción de que la haría entrar en razón.

—No estamos saliendo de la casa, Hinata-chan, esto es aún parte de ella.

Las dos tendrían unos seis años, Hinata vestía un kimono color lila con pequeñas flores rosas mientras que Shion llevaba uno amarillo con flores naranjas bastante llamativas. Las dos usaban el cabello largo, tenían la piel blanca, gemelas no idénticas que, sin embargo, sí guardaban un parecido razonable una con la otra. Al menos en lo que al físico respetaba, pues una era más reservada y firme en cuanto a seguir las reglas refería, y la otra que no dudaba en escaparse de su niñera apenas hubiera oportunidad.

—No es seguro… padre ha dicho que nunca salgamos en luna roja…

— ¡Son las nueve de la mañana! ¡Para que salga la luna falta mucho! ¡Vamos! ¡Estaremos de vuelta antes de que oscurezca!

—No creo…

— ¡No vengas entonces!

Y la rubia cruzó el puente sin volver a detenerse aunque su hermana la llamó. Hinata se mordió los labios, no quería cruzar el puente, mucho le habían advertido sobre los peligros de salir cuando se anunciaba luna roja, y de salir en general. Ella y Shion eran aún demasiado pequeñas, demasiado débiles, y aún con eso, su hermana parecía no tener miedo nunca. Tragó saliva, no podía dejarla sola, así que la acompañó, siguiéndole por detrás.

—Vaya, pero si la miedosita finalmente decidió desobedecer.

—No tengo miedo, Shion-chan, es que tú eres demasiado necia.

—Solo quiero dar una vuelta.

Shion daba saltos y avanzaba, el jardín pronto empezó a difuminarse con el bosque, las niñas sabían que había una muralla en algún lado, bloques de piedra con reja de púas y electrificado para ladrones y sellos de papel con campanillas para espíritus. Su padre las había puesto y les había hablado con ella para calmar su miedos nocturnos, ahora Shion quería verla, de ser posible, mirar al otro lado y ver de una vez por todas con sus propios ojos algunos de los cuentos con los que le llenaban la cabeza todos los días.

— ¿De verdad crees que existan esos chismes?— preguntó la rubia con las manos atrás.

—No son chismes, nuestro padre nos los ha confiado. Y si no pueden entrar a esta casa es por la muralla que puso para protegernos.

—Fastidiosa…

Los árboles se volvieron más constantes, la luz intermitente por las hojas que no estaban en todos lados, hierbas y flores silvestres.

—Se van a dar cuenta de que no estamos.

—Se tardarán en encontrarnos.

Siguieron caminando por un rato, el jardín/bosque privado era realmente inmenso, silencioso y frío. De pronto, un ruido las alertó.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— la voz exaltada de Hinata se volvió un susurró la segunda vez que preguntó.

Cerca de ahí, pero sin poder verlo con precisión, se escuchó el crujir de unas ramas, levantaron la cabeza cuando entendieron que venía de arriba y no de los matorrales.

— ¿Una ardilla?— preguntó al aire Shion sintiendo que su hermana le tomaba de la mano.

—Regresemos…

Una sombra pasó sobre sus cabezas y las dos soltaron un chillido, el aire empezó a llenarse con un nauseabundo olor a comida podrida y en cuanto un ruido gutural y cavernoso se hizo presente, corrieron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Dijiste que estaba la muralla!— chilló la pequeña rubia.

— ¡Shion-chan!— chillo la otra señalando un árbol caído no muy lejos de donde estaban. El tronco astillado estaba partido en dos pedazos, la base fuera de un muro de pueda blanca apenas asomando una apuntas irregulares, y la copa dentro de los terrenos, rompiendo el lazo que contenía los sellos y campanas.

Una ráfaga de aire pasó entre ellas levantándoles los vellos de su cuerpo hasta la nuca.

Y las dos gemelas gritaron tan fuerte como pudieron mientras frente a ellas una nube blanca empezaba a formarse con la apariencia de una mujer vieja, sin dientes y con dos agujeros negros en lugar de ojos. La vieja empezó acrecer aunque jorobada, hasta ser tan alta como su padre, estiró la mano huesuda hasta Hinata que junto a su hermana habían quedado acorraladas por el miedo contra el tronco caído.

Risas locas empezaron a emerger de todas partes, Hinata empezó a soltar manotazos al aire sin tener valor para ponerse de pie y correr alejándose de quien tiraba de su cabello. El frío continuó, siguieron gritando, Shion pataleaba pero otra criatura de humo blanco la sujetó por el tobillo y la atrajo hacia sí, hacía un ruido como de puerta oxidada, de goznes podridos y flojos, su tacto era demasiado frío y la niña se quiso sujetar de la larga hierva para no ser arrastrada.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!— gritaba arañando la tierra con sus pequeñas manos. Pronto el ser la tuvo más cerca y la levantó con sus largas manos hasta ponerla por encima de su cabeza, el kimono de Shion había resbalado por sus piernas y la falda le cubría la cara mientras que sus piernas quedaban descubiertas.

— ¡Shion!— Hinata saltó para alcanzar a su hermana, pero era demasiado alto para su estatura, así que cambio su objetivo a aquél que la tenía prisionera.

— ¡Bájala! ¡Bájala!— chillaba golpeándolo con la palma de las manos, esperaba poder algo pero el cuerpo era etéreo para ella, apenas lo tocaba se volvía como un hilo de humo.

Las risas se volvieron más intensas, y con ellas, el grito de su hermana que había sido arrojada con fuerza hacia arriba.

La pequeña rubia cayó con fuerza al suelo haciendo un único rebote, tosió sangre pero no podía ya moverse, sangraba también por el oído y tenía muchos huesos rotos, solo pudo parpadear y girar los ojos un poco para ver como en esos momentos subían a Hinata en medio de sus gritos y lágrimas.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacerle algo, todos callaron. Todos excepto su hermana que chillaba con más fuerzas poniéndose roja completamente, por el esfuerzo y por estar bocabajo.

Todos los seres de humo retrocedieron sin soltar a su presa y de nuevo aparecí´ese olor a comida podrida y el mismo gruñido tenebroso que las hiciera correr en primer lugar. No podía ver bien, lo que fuera eso, se hacendaba por detrás.

— ¡Shion! ¡Shion!— empezó a gritar Hinata que había quitado la falda de su kimono de su cara y más aterrada la llamaba como si pudiera ayudarle en algo con eso.

Shion, sin embargo, solo podía sentir dolor, gimió, pero con la quijada rota no podía gritar, había sentido una mordida, su carne desgarrándose entre colmillos afilados justo por su espalda, y nuevamente en sus piernas, acompañándose de una sacudida que puso de punta todos sus nervio arrancándole el terrible deseo de desaparecer o… morir…

Tenía seis años y había pensado en morir por primera vez en toda su vida.

Su pierna se había desprendido de su cuerpo y cayó nuevamente al pasto con los ojos hinchados de llorar. La tercera mordida finalmente no dolió tanto, aunque tampoco hubo nada después.

Estaba muerta.

Aunque si hubiera aguantado solo un minuto más, habría visto a su padre aparecer junto con su tío, uniendo las manos en posición de rezo y lanzar un poderoso halo de luz azul que desapareció a los seres de humo, y al monstruo que la estaba devorando.

— ¡Shion! — gritó su padre, pero ella ya no lo oía, ni sintió sus brazos tomándola con cuidado y estrecharla contra él, pretendiendo hacerla reaccionar.

—Hinata…

El hermano era como ellas, un gemelo, solo que idéntico en voz y apariencia. La pequeña Hinata tenía los ojos muy abiertos pero la mirada estaba perdida, había dejado de gritar hacía un rato, temblaba, estaba mas pálida y sudaba.

—Hinata…

—Pa-pa-pa-dre…— llamó siendo incapaz de controlar su lengua y el tartamudeo.

Su tio quiso abrazarla pero su hermano se la arrebató y la sacudió con fuerza tomándola de los hombros.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que les dije de salir? ¡¿Qué estabas pensando? ¡Estúpida! ¡Mira lo que han logrado!

—Yo-yo- lo-lo si-sien-siento…

— ¡Con eso no vas a traer de vuelta a tu herman!

— ¡Hiashi, basta!— exclamó finalmente su tío consiguiendo apartarla de las violentas sacudidas abrazándola él mientras la niña volvía a llorar con hipo y un temblor incontrolable.

— ¡Mira lo que ha sucedido! ¡Si tan solo hubiera usado esa cabeza para pensar… !

— ¡Si me hubieras hecho caso de venir inmediatamente sentimos que la muralla se rompió! ¡No es culpa de Hinata!

— ¡Cierra la boca!

Hiashi le había dado la espalda, se había quitado su larga capa con la que había estado oficiando una ceremonia en el templo más al centro del terreno, y con ella envolvió los dos pedazos de su hija que encontró.

El silencio volvió a reinar en ese pequeño bosque particular, los dos hermanos dejaron a las niñas un instante y se enfocaron en la reconstrucción de la soga con los sellos y campanas para no dejar que ninguno otro entrara, sería una noche larga, todos deberían quedarse a cazar a los espíritus que había conseguido colarse, y respecto al lobo, le habían visto salir, seguramente los Uchiha se harían cargo de él en cuanto llamaran.

Regresaron aún sin pronunciar palabra.

—Lleva a esa niña con su nana.— sentenció Hiashi a su hermano gemelo con tal desprecio que era posible sentir que hubiera preferido verla morir también.

La nana era una mujer joven, estaba bañada en lágrimas y en cuanto le comunicaron el resultado de su descuido, rompió en llanto con más fuerza.

—Cuida de Hinata-chan.— susurró el hombre.

—Lo que ha visto…

La niña se abrazó a la mujer y la mujer a ella, las dejaron solas en la habitación que compartieran las dos niñas, mientras que él se iba a encontrar con su hermano.

—Hinata no podrá tomar mi lugar.— sentenció Hiashi mirando por la ventana de su habitación. En la cama se encontraba su esposa, completamente dormida, pálida y con la blanca piel perlada, le habían dado la noticia y tras la impresión se había desmayado. Lloraba en sueños.

Al lado había una cuna de madera blanca y en ella una bebé con no más de un par de meses de haber nacido.

—Tal vez ella pueda…

—No. Shion está muerta, la mitad de Hinata se fue con ella. Así como tú, Shion era la tierra, y como yo, Hinata es el cielo. Muerta Shion, si Hinata intenta entrar en un trance, nada podrá regresar a este mundo y muy seguramente morirá si pretende usar su poder de cualquier forma. Nacieron juntas, recibieron el legado de nuestra familia, y ahora está roto.

— ¿Qué vas a a hacer?

—Hanabi…

— ¡Pero es solo un bebé!

—Deberá crecer rápido entonces, ella no es dos, ella es una sola, Neji podría ayudarle, pero si Hanabi ha nacido sola, está más completa que Hinata.

—Ya veo…

—No vale más lamentarnos por los descuidos, solo nos queda ser fuertes, y vivir hermano, vivir lo suficiente como para que Hanabi pueda sucederme antes de que yo muera.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio, generalmente dominante en esa casa, pero nuca tan sobrecojedor como en esa sola mañana.

**Fin de capítulo tres**

{๏{**Lau Ltima**}๏}

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Higurashi Fanfiction Studios**

**El gran Kaiosama**

**LovelyLeon**

**NOTA: Esta mañana está ubicada en el mismo día de la muerte de Shisui, por lo que el lobo que mató a Shion es el mismo que mató a Shisui y luego fue muerto por Itachi. No quise ponerlo primero porque me pareció que valía más arrancar con fuerza usando ese capítulo, espero no haber confundido a nadie.**


	4. Una triste despedida

**El Clan de los Cazadores de Lunas Rojas**

{๏{**Lau Ltima**}๏}

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**Una triste despedida**

Madara terminaba de despachas al último de sus nuevos subordinados que uno a uno se habían enfilado para expresar sus condolencias por la masacre e su familia. La prensa lo había calificado como víctimas de una fanático religioso, y Madara había enaltecido como héroe luego de haberle asesinado a él y rescatar a dos de sus sobrinos, uno de los cuales permanecía en estado crítico en un ala especial de un hospital privado. Itachi había llegado hacía una hora mas o menos y practicaba como hacerse pasar una estatua en un rincón oscuro de la oficina, a él también se habían presentado todos los compañeros de su padre y seguramente los vería en el funeral, y por los días siguientes.

—Todo saldrá bien, Orochimaru-san y Danzō están colaborando muy bien, y más les vale si no quieren unirse a los demás.

— No es eso lo que me preocupa.— se excusó pobremente el muchacho.

—Los experimentos q estaba llevando a cabo mi padre con ellos ¿Los harán en Sasuke?— preguntó con tono sombrío, mirándolo retadoramente. Madara cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Te hice una promesa. Y Sasuke demostró su valía sobreviviendo a su primera transformación, solo habrá que tomar medidas de precaución cada mes.

—Mas vale que sea cierto.

—Entonces realmente te irás.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Si es verdad hay una posibilidad, aunque pequeña, de salvarlo.

—No te hagas ilusiones, no es más que un mito, si fuera verdad ya lo hubiéramos descubierto.

—No. Porque somos asesinos, no salvadores.

—Cuidado con lo que dices.

Madara había hablado fuertemente, estaba molesto por la osadía del chico, pero este no se acobardó y por el contrario se puso de pie.

—Me gustaría despedirme de Sasuke. Pero no creo que despierte en un buen rato, mientras más tiempo pase, más difícil será. Me iré esta noche. Cuida de Sasuke, y recuerda tu promesa, si alguno de esos malditos locos le pone una mano encima…

E Itachi lanzó su mirada más asesina, era joven, pero era un cazador experimentado, respetado y temido, y aunque ese hombre alguna vez tuvo una jerarquía más alta en la organización del clan, no iba a dudar en hacerle pagar el incumplir con lo pactado.

Madara volvió a prometerlo, fastidiado por tener que hacerlo al menos dos veces por día desde hacía una semana en que empezó el ciclo de investigaciones y estudios preliminares en los que había invertido mucho tiempo y dinero así como la influencia de Orochimaru, el director del departamento de investigaciones periciales, y Danzō, jefe del departamento de seguridad pública y sus respectivos esbirros, estaba ahora en ligera deuda con ellos, y eso era en sí bochornoso, así que un muchacho insolente no tendría que andarle reprochando nada.

—Iré al hospital.— anunció finalmente Itachi saliendo de la oficina. Desde la ventana Madara le miró subirse a la motocicleta y emprender el camino. Enseguida alcanzo el telefono.

— ¿Kabuto? ¿Despertó Sasuke? Suminístrale otro sedante, lo quiero completamente inconsciente al menos las siguientes dos horas, no debe ver hablar con su hermano.

Luego de colgar volvió a sumirse en el papeleo, encontrar a un jashinista fue difícil para cubrir ciertos aspectos ante las personas que no podía sobornar, pero afortunadamente había dado con uno al cual colgarle los hechos, solo tenía que arreglar más detalles como por ejemplo encontrar a un testigo que jurara que le había visto realizar ritual en el depósito, y al menos otros que lo pudieran ubicar en puntos estratégicos. Había policías que no se daban por satisfechos en el asunto tras la muerte de su jefe y muchos de sus compañeros, especialmente dos que se estaban volviendo un verdadero dolor de cabeza: Kakashi Hatake y su compañero Maito Gai, dos chicos recién egresados de la academia, buenos amigos de uno de los necesariamente muertos Uchiha, junto a su esposa Rin, otra chica espabilada con mucha historia con sus amigos.

Suspiró y enseguida gruñó. Ese Kakashi lo había vuelto personal y tendría que ponerle un alto si insistía en meter la nariz.

Mientras tanto, ya un rato después, en el hospital, Itachi llegaba a la habitación de Sasuke. Ese lugar no le gustaba, pero su hermano pequeño estaría bien ahí, incluso si permanecía inconsciente hasta la siguiente luna, porque pertenecía a unos socios de su padre, especialistas en ese tipo de males.

Ocupó la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama y acercó su mano hasta la cabeza del niños, estaba sudando, intranquilos, podría ver el movimiento de sus ojos a través de sus párpados. Acarició su cabello sin pronunciar palabra, casi no hablaba y menos lo iba a hacer si no lo escuchaban. Dándole un beso en la frente decidió marcharse de una vez, antes de arrepentirse.

Mito o no, la cura para la licantropía tenía un origen (al menos en rumores) en Ame, y hacia allá iría.

Kabuto le miró retirarse tras un par de horas de estar ahí solo mirando al niño sin hacer ni decir nada, le preocupaba que Sasuke despertara, le había administrado una dosis fuerte, pero su sangre estaba mutada y se deshacía de los químicos con mayor facilidad. Aunque afortunadamente no debió recurrir a meterle unos miligramos de nitrato de plata para inducirle un esporádico coma, Itachi se fue apenas cinco minutos antes de que despertara.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con pesadez. Los tubos que tenía en la nariz le lastimaban pero le habían dicho que estaba demasiado débil como para respirar por sí mismo. La herida ya no le dolía, pero todo el cuerpo le pesaba y todo le daba vueltas aún.

—Buenos días Sasuke-kun.— dijo entrando con cuidado. Él era en realidad solo un pasante de medicina, no un doctor, pero en ese lugar tenía demasiada autoridad como hacer lo que quisiera y que nadie objetara. El niño gimió por respuesta.

—Itachi-niisan…— susurró con un hilo de voz, tenía la garganta y los labios resecos, así que decir eso le dolió más de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Si?

—Estuvo aquí…— dijo.

— ¿Ya habías despertado, Sasuke-kun?

—No… su olor… estuvo aquí…

—Ya veo… — dijo haciendo las anotaciones sobre revisar sus reflejos y sentidos cuando no había luna, no había sido mordido por un lobo normal, lo había hecho uno resucitado y aparentemente muy poderoso, tanto que había logrado su transformación sin luna.

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué no está?

Kabuto se llevó el bolígrafo a la boca.

—No puedo decirte. Es un secreto.

—Espero verlo la próxima vez…

—No habrá una próxima vez.

Kabuto dio un salto, había entrado sin avisar Orochimaru, con su voz misteriosa soltando una frase que Kabuto no sabía si tenía que revelar o no. El alto y delgado hombre, con bata médica impecable y largo cabello cayendo sobre su espalda, se sentó sobre la cama y dio unas palmadas en el brazo del niño.

—Él se ha ido, Sasuke-kun. Muy lejos de aquí.

— ¿Por qué?— a Sasuke se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas enseguida.

Orochimaru se inclinó sobre él quedando cerca de su oído.

—Por que eres un monstruo, Sasuke-kun, y él es un cazador, solo que no quiso matarte ahora porque estamos Kabuto-kun y yo aquí, además tu tío Madara también te está protegiendo, como último miembro del clan el juró que lo haría, pero Itachi regresará, de eso no hay duda, y entonces te asesinará.

—No…— chilló intentando levantarse, pero Orochimaru lo regresó a su lugar sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo…

—Yo no soy un monstruo, yo no he hecho nada malo…

—Sasuke-kun, por ti está muerta toda tu familia ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú arruinaste la caería, por tu culpa están muertos y ahora eres uno de ellos, de los monstruos, Itachi quiere su venganza, y la tendrá…

— ¡No! ¡No!

—Pero calma, no lo dejaremos tocarte, pero debes volverte fuerte ¿Sí? Más que él.

Sasuke rompió a llorar pero los tubos de su nariz se lo impedían tanto como Orochimaru pararse de ahí.

—Niisan no haría algo así, no lo haría, yo…

—Tranquilo Sasuke-kun. Duele la traición de alguien a quien queremos, pero así son las cosas.

Orochimaru lo abrazó para que dejara de patalear y lanzar manotazos.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Mentiroso!

—Está bien, hay que prepararnos…

— ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!

**Fin de capítulo cuatro**

{๏{**Lau Ltima**}๏}

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Higurashi Fanfiction Studios**

**La misma Gata pero revolcada**

**Muñeca Fea**

**LovelyLeo**


End file.
